


A Certain Stuffed Kitten

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. If the Sewer King's children found out about a stuffed kitten from his childhood?





	A Certain Stuffed Kitten

I don't own characters from Batman TAS.

 

If the Sewer King's children found out about a stuffed kitten from his childhood? Many happy expressions. Perhaps quiet laughter. The stuffed kitten the Sewer King's parents saved up to purchase years ago. He gasped after he viewed the kitten in a sleeping alligator's limbs. He began to smile slowly.

 

THE END


End file.
